girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrcrypted
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Girls of the Wild's Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Manhwa Affiliates Hi. I'm the Admin of The Breaker Wiki. Would you like for our Wikis to become Affiliates? Lasaro Ginjou(talk) 12:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Nice!! Also, I wanted to let you know about an idea that I'm working on. I have contacted other wikis of Manhwa, Webtoons and Korean-writer mangas and some agreed to take part in an alliance wiki I intend to create where we can host events like character tournaments and stimulate the contributor's participation in order to promote the participating wikis. Would you like for this wiki to join? Lasaro Ginjou(talk) 23:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm an administrator Tower of God Wiki, I would like to affiliate with you. -=<(07n156)>=- (talk) 14:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, I'm an admin from Noblesse Wiki and I would like to affiliate with you guys. Here is our wordmark - thanks in advance! Ysyoon1998 (talk) 20:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I'm an administrator of Black Haze Wiki and would like to affiliate with this wiki. This is our wordmark. Thank you in advance :) Helloooo! On behalf of Wonted, we would like to ask if we could be affiliated with your wiki? If you agree, here's our wordmark! Thank you! The Abnormal Possible Help? Heya Mrcrypted, I was just wondering if at all possible could you possibly make information boxes/category templates in regards to 'Locations', 'Groups'. As I have little knowledge on how to make functioning tabs and infoboxes. I have done some work on the wiki and will be doing more as I go on. Check out the new stub to see a re-design and if you don't like it I can revert it back to the old one! I would also like your opinion on whether we change the character boxes so they can contain different information, that include family and maybe are different in color to add some cosmetic appeal to the wiki? Sorry for all the requests, I don't want to come across as rude or bossy. CodenameDemi (talk) 12:51, October 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Thank You!' Iris is perfect! I have changed the information boxes, but if at all possible could you change when Creating a New Character that the new character infobox can be inserted. I changed some profile pictures as you can see from Moon Young she has a new profile picture and information box. I'm so honored to be promoted to admin, I can't thank you enough for the title CodenameDemi (talk) 19:46, October 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S I so need to learn how to make signatures Hi I would like to talk with you could you message me? Ps. Legion396 (talk) 16:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC)legion396 Affiliate with Knight Run Wiki Hi! Would you be interested in affiliating Girls of the Wild's Wiki with Knight Run Wiki? :) - Ronaqy (talk) 02:35, February 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S. alternatively, you may reach me from here